In an organization having employees which do not share a common written language, a large number of errors occur due to misunderstandings regarding instructions. For example, in the manufacturing field various manufacturing processes have been standardized in order to improve the efficiency of the manufacturing process. However, it is common that written instructions on how to proceed with a standardized process are not written in the language of the person reading the instructions. Therefore, it is necessary to interpret the instructions for that person, translate those instructions, or obtain assistance from another employee. This results in a waste of both time and resources.
Thus, for a multi-lingual workforce it is desirable to have a unified method of communication. While one option is to require all employees of an organization to speak and read the same language, such an option is unrealistic in large organizations and even small organizations having a diversified population.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a communication mechanism which avoids written instruction regarding the manufacturing process, which are in a specific language while also allowing for the passing of complex ideas among people having different languages.